Lanfeár Gorefist
Appearance Passerbyers would describe Lan as being an very unusual Elf, not thinking for a second there is a chance she may be a Half elf. Lan is roughly Five foot Nine inches tall and weighs just around One hundred Thirty Five pounds, most of her weight being muscle. Lan appears to be lean with a veru subtle hourglass shape to her body, an although she has slightly larger hips and a chest it does not at all make her look weird. Her skin is a a ruddy tan color, much so like her fathers, and her hair is naturally a charcoal black color (as was her mothers). Her outfits and styles change as the days do and aside from occasional obscurities and battle scars she is a regular Sin'Dorei female. Personality Lan is a mystery, preferring solitude and the comforts of self versus person or company. She rarely is ever speaks and only occasionally joins into small talk, when she does however speak she is witty and sarcastic with a bitterness attained from years of combat and military service. She is outwardly very demure, and very patient, with penetrating eyes and an intolerable silence, and she never wears emotions of her face. Some think of her as a hardened veteran whom looks down upon 'lesser' troops, but the truth is that Lan has simply seen enough dying to understand that she doesn't want anyone else getting close just to die. She is distant, cold, and quiet but always thinking and always trying to remember. Easily confused when people mention events that have happened in a past she cannot remember she tends to lash out, often times violently and without thought. She is patient but has a tendency to become aggitated when someone continues to annoy or push buttons. Lan would make a great friend to those she lets in, due to her unfailing loyalty and car, but to her enemies she is a savage cobatant who will not rest until you are crushed. Her Story It always begins at birth, but for Lan this began before her birth. It began a long time ago when elthas, a young Magister in training took wind to train his skills. He spent many years alongside Humans and the Alliance, but he never forget who he was and always remaind curious of them. And yet he fell in love soon with a fellow student named Alomara, and she nonetheless was human. Elthas and Alomara's love blossomed as their skills did, until Elthas became a Magister and was to return to Quel'Thalas. He intended to bring her back with him, but Alomara stubbornly refused to leave with him. Elthas eventually convinced her to go with him, but during their journey home an extremely weakened Alomara grew feverish and soon began to cough blood. By the time they reached Quel'Thalas Alomara could not open her eyes nor move, and her speech was slurred and slow. Elthas sought the magics of powers of the greatest healers, but the only thing they could do was ease her symptoms. Elthas was driven mad by his wife's condition, reclusing the pair far away from the city where he began to attempt to cure her. A young traveller stumbled upon them and confirmed that she was dying, and no remedy could save her. When Elthas asked what was killing her the traveller responded; "Her baby, a girl." Elthas was stunned, Alomara had conceived a child, his child- and it was killing her. As the traveller departed Alomara began to open her eyes, holding Elthas' hand a tear slid down her cheek. In somber whispers she asked him to name the child after her mother; Palja. Elthas promised to do so, and as she went into labor Alomara passed away. As Elthas held the child in his hands he looked upon her with disdain and spite. The smiling and healthy child had been the cause for his beautiful lovers pain, suffering, and death. Regardless of the promise he had made to Alomara he instead debated on whether or not he should kill her. In his maddened state he sought to leave her for dead and hopefully make her suffer as his lover had. Yet, as he wrapped her and placed her down into Eversong Woods he never quiet accounted for the possibility of a rescue. As he fled the abandoned child and nameless child there was a somber silence among the wood. As if Nature herself has seen this act and been horrified; it was the creatures whom Elthas prayed would devour the girl that acted the most nurturing. A mother lynx whom had lost a litter of kitten stumbled upon her, and sensing the distress of the infant she carried the child to the gates of Quel'Thalas. The guards were suprised to see the great cat with the child, and as she placed it at their feet she left back into the wood. The guards that day were stunned, and the child was delivered to the orphanage Matron. They named her Lanfeár, which means Child of the Earth, and shortly thereafter she was adopted by a young couple who were unable to produce their own child. Lan grew up like man children back then, attending school and constantly tested on her skills. But Lan was different, and many people could tell just by the way she responded to tests and challenges. She showed resilience and determination unlike anyone else, a fearlessness that made other around her fear for her saftey as well as theirs. Yet peace never lasted long, for in the nights leading up to the invasion a horrendous stormed brewed. As the wind howled and lightning stabbed the earth- as thunder roared in the sky, Arthas lead his armies upwards upon them, and just before his assault Lan heard a cry. She awoke startled to find an injured lynx cub, its infected wound body revaged and near death. Lan quietly wrapped the cub and left him, dressing herself quietly she stole away into the rain and thunder. She saw tents and lights, darkness and reflections of weapons in the darkness, and the stench of torch fire made her flare her nose in disgust. She turned to go back, to warn her people, but the assault had begun in the dark and seclusion of the wood. She tried to make it back, watching as rangers and warrior were slain without mercy. As she broke through the city gates screaming it was too late, and she faced her greatest threat ever, being just barely a teenager and drawing a sword against an army. She fought with the spirit and anger of those who'd been felled in the blitz, brutally killing everything that dared move against her. She found herself sword to sword with Arthas, her eyesglwoing with a ferocity and savagery all her own. She attempted to kill him, but in her brashness forget how skilled her was in the art of combat. Arthas did not kill her, he saw potential in her that might have served him for a later purpose, but before he could strike her down Sylvanas Windrunner saved her. Commanding her to flee an injured Lan never made it very far without seeing her savior perish. Blood-drunk and losing conciousness she blacked out. She never saw who saved her... the face of an aged Magister, Elthas and his son. Fate does strange things, and as she awoke she found herself laying bandaged and weakened with the remainder of her people. Cowering from the seige in broken shelters and their numbers dwindling Lan aided whatever she could offer the resistance, this went on until Arthas just one day went away. The city was torn asunder and her people dead, dying, or wounded, but the worst was the destruction of the Sunwell. The true nature of magic addiction began to show, and this is where Lan found herself separated. As many struggled with their addiction Lan found strength and calm in herself, overcoming whatever desire she had and often times assisting those around her. As Kael'thas returned he condemned them, forcing them to work alongside a very suspicious and very uncaring Alliance. Many were captured and slain when Kael'thas allied himself with the Naga and Lady Vashj, but Lan never involved herself, instead she stayed back to try to build and aid her people in their crushed city. Lan's prayers, words, and resistance to magic addiction amazed her people, giving some hope that they were progressing forward. Yet in the beginning of her adulthood Lan was contracted by Kael'thas to leave the city and join his crusade in Outland. Lan vehemently refused, but was conquered in the end and brought to Outland. She began training with Lady Liadrin, displaying a bizarre affinity for the Light and it's powers. She became one of the Bloodknights aside the Lady, and assisted without question, even when Liadrin told her that they were to lay down their weapons and join those in Shattrath. She returned home in the beginning of her adulthood as a Bloodknight, a Scryer, and a mystery to her people. Lan spent most of her days in isolation until she was assaulted by several Amani trolls. During the attack she sustained massive head trauma and experienced amnesia. When she awaoke in the troll cages she'd no idea who or where she was, only that she was stripped and to be killed. Fearful and confused she was saved by several rangers who'd been dispatched to find her. She was taken back to the city where they tried to tell her who she was, but Lan only ever embraced her name. She began training aagain to relearn her skills, but she learned them oh so quickly, as the Elves joined the Horde Lan found herself in the comforts of solitude as she'd chosen to take up residence outside of the city. She became an agent of the Horde, working quickly to raise herself in the ranks of Thrall's military. She was comforted by Harg Gorefist, a fellow soldier who quickly became her lover and eventually husband. The pair were scrutinized, an Orc and an Elf, but they never cared. Lan knew love in his strength and kindess and his eagerness to help her, and he knew peace inside of her wisdom and clarity. Harg was sent to the Wrathgate alongside of Lan, but as the struggle went on between the sides both of them knew that someone would most likely not make it out alive. As toxic poisons and diseases filled the air from the Undead's assault Lan quickly found herself weakened and dying trying to save her lover. But Harg saved her, taking her in his arms and running with all the speed he could he caast her out of the plague ground and prayed to the spirits of the elements to save her. Earth, Air, Fire, and Wind listened to the dying Orc, and she was cleased and kept alive, waking to find her beloved dead and the forsaken to blame. As Lan sought Thrall and Sylvanas she found herself quietly joining in the taking back of Undercity. She vowed revenge for the fallen, and as the last demon was felled she came face to face with Varian Wyrnn and his men. Lan would have assaulted and killed him or died trying if not for Jaina Proudmoore, but she was returned instead to Dalaran. In her mourning time she has resorted to quietly secluding herself, trying to remember who she was before Northrend and why she is so different from her people, occasionally she makes an appearance in battles. Her true calling however lies in Arthas... and she intends to meet her call. Other Stuff -- Lan's journey to Undercity was strange and painful, as she saw Sylvanas the Banshee Queen she was overcome by horrible grief and tears. Confused by these emtions she left without seeing Sylvanas and has yet to return. -- Elthas passed away just before Lan was sent to Outland, he gave her a necklace she wears always, but strangely she has never opened the locket. -- Lan earned her own Orcish surname from her unit in combat, she was deemed Lanfeár Stoneblood, but retained Harg's surname out of memory for her lover. -- Once during a rather comical night in The World's End Tavern a very drunk, and very unstable Lan made a bet that she could nseak into Theramore and plant a kiss on Jaina. When she reached Theramore and went to Jain'a tower.... she wasn't there and Lan lost the bet. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies